Bleach: The Hollow side
by Demonex
Summary: Instead of being a soul reaper Ichigo must become a Hollow to save his sisters. How will the world now change which him on the other side
1. The new Hollow

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

What if Ichigo died while trying to save his little sisters instead of becoming a soul reaper?

* * *

><p>Ichigo awakens to a world not like his own, his eyes fling open and the first thing he sees is a blue sky and skyscrapers as far as he could see. "What's going on?" He stands up slowly looking up and down and quickly realizing that he is standing on the side of the building "Oh shit" He quickly presses himself against the building hoping not to fall. "What the Hell is going on!" Ichigo stands up once again noticing he isn't falling.<p>

When he becomes accustomed to the new world he is in he hears a voice from somewhere behind him. The voice is a bit dark but very clear "Welcome Partner, I have been waiting for you"

Ichigo quickly turns around to see no one "Who's there?" a bit of strain now on his voice seeing no one is there.

"Who is a very good question but you should know me quiet well, Partner" The voice now coming from directly behind him. Ichigo quickly turns around again seeing no one

"Show Yourself!" Ichigo yells getting irritated and a little frightened

"Very well, I have nothing to hide" The figure appears behind him and Ichigo now feels his presence

Turning around slowly he comes face to face with a figure looking almost like himself but white. "W-Who are you?" Ichigo stammers

"Who am I? Well I don't really have a name but I am your inner self Ichigo" A smile crosses his pale faced lips

"The inner me?" Ichigo asks becoming confused

"That's right I am your instincts and this place is your mind"

"What about Yuzu and Karin" Ichigo asks becoming worried about them

"They will die" The figure answers with a laugh "They will be eaten after you are"

"I need to save them, I must save them. I lost my mother I can't lose them!" Ichigo yells tears rolling down his eyes

"If you must save them give your soul to me"

"What?"Ichigo replies being puzzled by what he said

"The reason you are here is because you are dead and about to be devoured. I can save them if you willingly give yourself up to me. Or not dosen't matter to much your soul will be mine anyway. HAHAHA" The figure begins laughing at Ichigo

"If it really dosen't matter why tell me anyway?"

"Let me explain it to you since you simply. When a hollow devours you your hollow self takes over you, but there are different types. The Hollows who have full control cannot speak nor use common sense and will almost always get killed for being too weak. The one above that is where the Hollow has control but has aspects of the human soul with it. That is how they can still speak and use common knowledge. The last type are those who are completely merged or give in willingly. These Hollows can become quiet powerful and have full memories of when they were alive. They also can use strategies to kill their prey. So the only reason I am offering this is to have more power."

"If I give my soul to you can save my sisters?" Ichigo answers seeing no other way

"Yes give me your soul and we can save them, Partner" The White Ichigo stretches his hands toward the real Ichigo with a big grin on his face.

Ichigo takes his hand slowly and the second his hand touches the hollow Ichigo the world around him begins shattering and an extreme pain is shot though him "AGHHHHHHHH!"

"Oh by the way it might sting a bit HAHAHA" The white Ichigo laughs as the real one slowly evaporates inside the White Chico's body "guess I better save this fools sisters"

Back in the real world the giant ogre hollow has Ichigo in his fist "What a tasty soul I get to eat" As the hollow is about to eat Ichigo a Black eerie light emits from Ichigo enveloping him and destroying the Hollow's hand "What is happing!"The Hollow screams as his hand is destroyed.

The black energy hits the ground sending a shockwave for miles. As the black energy finally dissipates a white creature stands there. Long orange hair human sized but slouched over and having a tail. With a hole in the chest and red markings on the side of a white mask. The creature roars and charges for the giant Hollow. The Giant hollow tries to grab Hollow Ichigo but he grabs the huge hand ripping it from the arm and throws it to the side. The hollow opens a portal to Hueco Mundo opening to escape but Ichigo follows it and tacked it to the ground despite bring on half its size. A loud roar is heard from Ichigo as he grabs the top and bottom jaws of the mask ripping mouth in two breaking the jaw and then with his hand crushing the skull of the Hollow killing it. A Victory roar is heard for miles but with nothing there but endless white sand and a few rocks and trees with an eerie moon overhead.

The world of Hollows a new world that Ichigo has to survive in. If he can even gain control of his own body long enough to do something about it.

* * *

><p>Well that is the end more to come I promise.<p> 


	2. Hollow's must feed

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Ichigo stared at the hollow's body that lay before him. He roars a might roar before crushing the dead body under his foot and marching off. A land of white sand and small trees lay before him endless to the eye.

Ichigo having lost control of himself due to his hollow side lays in complete darkness unable to move or speak. Trapped inside his own mind. The Hollow Ichigo on the outside roams around Hueco Mundo slaughtering any lowly hollow that is unlucky enough to run into him. This was until a strong hollow stood before him. It had fur all over his body and a huge mask with a lure on his head "What a interesting hollow" The hollow says "an odd mask that has three red markings going toward the eye, unlike most normal hollows who's mask is just white and long orange hair from your head, my name is grand fisher. Do you still retain enough intelligence to have a name?" Ichigo pays no attention to his words and charges straight at him roaring as he charges "I guess not" Grand fisher swing the lure smacking Ichigo hard across the face sending him flying into one of the trees. Ichigo quickly gets back up and charges again but this time Grand fisher makes his fur into a shark spike ramming it into Ichigo's side

"Gahhhhhh" Ichigo roars as blood gushes from his wound forcing Ichigo to back up to cover his wound but Grand fisher uses the lure on his head to pick up Ichigo by his throat strangling the life out of him

"You are one of the most pathetic hollows I have seen instead of going to the human world to feed you start attacking random hollows only to end up like this. How did you think you could win? You can't regenerate yet and you can't use a cero you can't do anything. So DIE!"

Ichigo struggles feeling the lure is about to pop his head off. "Ahh, Gahhhhh" Ichigo begins screaming in pain as his own hands begin clawing for his own mask. Grand fisher quickly drops Ichigo and backs away not understanding what is going on. Ichigo's claw like hands get a grip on the sides of his mask as he screams even louder as the mask rips off his face. Blood is seen coming from his face but Grand fisher also sees a glimpse of Ichigo's face though it has a white color. As soon as the mask comes off and shatters on the ground a new one quickly reforms over his face but only having one red marking on the side instead of three. "W-where am I?" Ichigo asks the hollow in front of him.

"Don't you know? You are in our home world Hueco Mundo" The grand fisher answers still looking confused at him "What just happened to you? What was that?"

"I don't understand what you mean?" Ichigo replies before looking at himself. Looking at his claw like hands, feet, and then his tail as he looks at them he is not being surprised but dosen't understand either.

"What is your name hollow?" Grand fisher decides to ask again

"I-Ichigo.. that's all I can remember" Ichigo replies trying to understand what is happing "I-I feel like.. I am missing something, something important. It feels so painful"

"Ichigo, you must feed then. Feed and the pain will slowly subside, it will subside to the hunger and taste of your meal" Grand fisher begins explaining

"What is it that I feed on?" Ichigo asks

"Souls" Grand fisher quickly replies

"Souls?" Ichigo questions

"Come with me" Grand fisher opens a portal as Ichigo walks on through with him, entering above a big town but with small buildings

"I-I know this place" Ichigo's hollow eyes go wide as he takes in the view of the town "K-Karakura town"

"Do you know anything else about it?"Grand fisher questions

"No, I wish I did but for some reason, coming here hurts me even more" Ichigo says placing his claw hand over the hole in his chest

Grand fisher looks over the area nearby seeing a soul in the playground "Him"

"Him who" Ichigo asks trying to see what the Grand fisher is looking at

Grand fisher walks over to the playground and points at the boy playing "devour him and the pain will lessen"

"The pain will lessen if I eat him?" Ichigo restates in the form of a question

"I just said that"

Ichigo walks over to the kid who upon seeing immediately tries to run away, Ichigo quickly catches up grabbing the child and begins sucking the soul inside his mouth. As Ichigo begins sucking the soul shrinks small enough to match a small ball of energy which he devours. "The pain, it really subsided"

"As I said but within a short while you will feel it again, after you eat enough the pain subsides for longer times the tastier the soul is. It also looks like we have company" Grand fisher and Ichigo turn around to see a black haired female holding a sword. Ichigo looks at her for some reason looking oddly familiar to him but he cannot place where he has seen her "Ah so I see a soul reaper has come"

"Scum devouring a child, I will make sure you pay! I Rukia Kuchiki will make sure of it!"

Well let's just end the chapter here for now. With Ichigo now a hollow Rukia continued her post as guardian of Karakura town and now faces the new Ichigo. What will happen now that the two have met once again?


	3. Family Affairs

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Well I guess this deserves another chapter. With the original bleach becoming ruined and all.

(The Image is a little peek into the future enjoy)

0000000000000000

"Now evil demon beware my power" Rukia screams as she lunches at Ichigo only to have him avoid and try to pounce on her. Rukia easily avoids it and slices Ichigo's arm. The hollow screeches in pain as it backs up starring at the sword. "Now you will feel the power of my Zanpakuto you cretin. _Tsugi no mai, Hak-ak" _

A giant Lure comes from a tree before the soul reaper could finish its sentence "Your no match for her, not yet" Grand Fisher says before throwing her to a tree. He opens a portal in which Ichigo follows

"What was that thing that attacked me?" Ichigo asks

"That was our enemy, the Soul Reaper. It stands between us and our food" Ichigo nods as he follows Grand Fisher but stops part way looking back to where the portal was. Grand Fisher slowly turns around and sees Ichigo looking back "What's wrong?"

"I feel like I need to be there" Ichigo says fixated on the spot where the portal came from

"Grand Fisher begins to understand what is going on" You died in that town didn't you. Ichigo quickly turns around and nods. "While we were gone a new hollow appeared. Go with him back to town and maybe you will understand" Grand Fisher leads Ichigo for a few miles before they come across another hollow. A big red snake like with huge arms with black hair and a white mask. "From what I understand he is also from that town.

Ichigo nods walking up to him "My name is Ichigo"

The red hollow looks at Ichigo "S-Sora. There is someone I must go see"

"I will come to" Ichgio states as they open a portal and proceed to go through. "Who are you looking for?" Ichigo asks.

"My Sister, she seems to have forgotten me. It hurts me" Sora says looking ahead as they arrive at the town

Ichigo looks at Sora than down at himself "My family". He mutters before quickly following Sora. After a short time they arrive outside a house with a orange haired girl and a black haired girl inside.

"Orihime" Sora says before fazing through the wall toward her "Orihime, Orihime Sora says continuously but she could not hear her. Out of anger Sora smacks Orihime knocking the soul out of the body. The lifeless body hits the ground as the black haired girl rushes toward it.

Orihime wakes up to see both the hollow versions of Sora and Ichigo then immediately screams. Sora slams her up against a wall "Why did you forget about me Orihime?"

Orihime looks shocked at this creature "Who are you, let me go, Help me Tatski!"

"She can't hear you" Sora said.

Ichigo continues to watch the situation before smelling a presence closing in and fast. Ichigo quickly moves his head and turns his eyes to when he sees a sword nearly cut off his head.

"So we meet again you orange haired Hollow" Rukia states standing in front of hollow Ichigo.

Hollow Ichigo turns to Sora "Hurry it up I will try to by you some time"

Rukia looks past Ichigo and tries to run past him but Ichigo smacks her with his tail "Sorry but family matters are usually private" Ichigo tackles her out of the building and onto the ground creating a small crater.

Rukia presses a hand against Ichigo "Shakkaho" Rukia cries as a small red ball shoots from her hand and sending Ichigo flying and withering in pain. Rukia walks up to the injured Ichigo and is about to finish him off when Orihime screams very loudly causing Rukia to leap up after her.

Ichigo lays there for a few more seconds before slowly getting up and shaking his head. He climbs up the building to see part of the walls melted away by acid. Ichigo tackles Rukia from behind allowing Sora to grab Orihime and begin to run but Rukia easily retaliates by chopping off Ichigo's arm and jumping out of the building. With Ichigo screaming in pain and agony he wobbles his way over to the window where he sees Rukia come down on Sora cleaving his head off. Ichigo not wanting to be next quickly disappears back into Hueco Mundo. Upon arriving his arm quickly regenerates as he looks back at the town through the portal before it closes

When he arrives he is quickly sought out by Grand Fisher. "Did you learn anything?"

"I did. I want to meet my family" Ichigo states as he moves his hand a bit

"Before that though, I think you should feed. I too want to feed" Grand fisher states before leading Ichigo through a portal. They did not go to Karakura town though. "I will show you how to get better tasting meals." Grand Fisher makes his lure into that of a young girl. And upon creating this young girl Ichigo's eyes are immediately drawn to it like he has seen it somewhere before. "Something bothering you?" Fisher asks

"No, I'm fine" Ichigo replies. Before Ichigo's eyes a scene all too familiar takes place. A young boy turns to see the line the Grand Fisher has and begins running toward it to help it as the mother of the child tries to run after him. When they get close Grand Fisher eats the mother as Ichigo eats the boy but even after eating him somewhere within him begin to ache more than ever.

They teleport back to Karakura town and begin searching until they find Yuzu and Karin looking upon Ichigo's grave. "There they are Ichigo"

Ichigo begin to walk closer to them before a blast comes from the left which they avoid "I figured you would eventually arrive" Rukia states "I got a good look at you before you became a hollow and know that hollows target there family. So all had to do was be patient."

Ichigo begin to immediately charge her "You will not deny me Soul Reaper!" Rukia easily jumps out of the way slashing at Ichigo who dodges it. Ichigo swings with his tail striking Rukia into a tree.

What's going on here? "Karin says when she wonders up to the forest where they were fighting. Upon arriving at the top she sees the hollows and the Soul Reaper. Karin immeadtly screams "Yuzu Run!" Upon hearing Karin's voice Ichigo instinctively turns his head not dodging Rukia's sword as it strikes the corner of his mask breaking half of it off.

As half of Ichigo's white face is exposed he screams out loud. Some memories begin flooding back to him temporarily especially a very important one. "Die Hollow" Rukia screams about to finish off Ichigo. He quickly moves out of the way grabbing Rukia's neck

"Out of my way, I have bigger fish to fry" Ichigo throws her away as he turns to Grand Fisher "I remember now, I remember that Lure. You bastard you killed my mother.

Grand Fisher just stares at Ichigo "I see that's way you looked so fondly at it. Too bad, you were so promising, guess you will just have to die."

Ichigo screams in rage as he charges at Grand Fisher. Fisher begins using the fur to stab Ichigo who avoids it and tackles Fisher. He tries to use the Lure but Ichigo grabs it with his tail ripping it out with his hands screaming in at him in a blood rage. Fisher quickly opens a portal and jumps in with Ichigo quickly after but once inside Ichigo just hits the ground like a ton of bricks.

"It appears your hollow self has regained control but you must be punished for attacking me. There are better ways of removing you then just killing you" Fisher drags Ichigo's body to a pit and throws him in. Down there is the forest of Menos enjoy yourself Ichigo, we will probably not meet again.

00000

And that's the end for this chapter.


	4. Menos Forest

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach

Almost skipped this chapter and writing in some bullshit saying stuff like. You guess obviously know what happens in the Meno's forest and blah blah blah. It was annoying trying to think of a reason to make this chapter even semi work. Well here it is.

0000

Ichigo wakes and immediately grabs his head "Ugh where am I?" he questions looking up and around. "Am I under the sand? I must be, these trees look like the base of the small twigs up above"

Ichigo continues to stand in place when a hollow looking like a pray mantis sneaks up to Ichigo "Poor forsaken hollow. Don't be sad soon you shall be a part of me" The hollow attempts to bite Ichigo but Ichigo's tale quickly hits the attackers stomach and sends him back a few feet

"Now why would a fellow Hollow want to eat me?" Ichigo asked as he turned around to face the new enemy

"I don't need to answer that" the hollow only smiles before charging at Ichigo

"Oh well then your of no use to me" Ichigo spoke darkly as he smiled dodging the hollow's slash but Ichigo grabs the hollows head and smashes it into a nearby tree. "Now this would be the part where you might beg for mercy but I am in such a bad mood that even if you begged" Ichigo pulls the hollows head back before smashing it back into the tree "I don't feel like giving it" Only groans and sounds could be heard from the hollow as its face was eventually crushed against the tree. Ichigo lets go of the body and begin to walk around "I can feel so many hollows here, they all know I am here as well, it's rather eerie"

After what feels like hours of wandering Ichigo is standing on top another hollow's corpse "What is with them, why do they keep attacking knowing they're going to die" Ichigo smashes his foot onto the corpse's head pushing it deep into the ground "damn nuisances" Ichigo continues to wonder until he heard random voices yelling back and forth. Now knowing what else to do he began following those voices leading him to a very big group of hollows. Ichigo just walks right to the back of the group trying to blend in to see what's going on.

Three different hollows are standing on top of a cliff looking down at everyone. "What are we going to do about that soul reaper?" one said

"I don't know but he must be stopped he is becoming a bigger nuisance every day" spoke another

Ichigo began to think to himself "There is a soul reaper in Hueco Mundo?"

The final one begins to speak "We have been figuring this out for years, onto other things a received a message that there is a renegade hollow down here"

The first one speaks again "renegade hollow, what does that mean? Were hollows its survival of the fittest"

The third shakes his head "normally yes but first since Aizen took over he has become the fittest and decides who lives and dies"

Ichigo looks up at them closely "Aizen, who is he?"

The third one continues "second apparently a hollow tried to pick a fight with the Grand Fisher"

Ichigo's eyes go wide eyed as he continues to listen to the conversation. A lot of other hollows begin whispering "a hollow attacked the Grand Fisher?" one spoke

"I wonder what could of possibly happened to cause that" spoke another

Ichigo couldn't help but stare "They are talking about me, I don't remember why I did it, but I definitely remember ripping Fisher's lure"

Some of the hollow's mouth's in the crowd began drooling "Imagine eating another hollow with the power to injure the Grand Fisher" a hollow spoke

"Yes your right, it probably tastes way better than a human's" spoke another

"TELL US!" a hollow began screaming "TELL US WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE!"

Ichigo looks around "damn, once they figure it out they will all attack me, 5-6 of them I can take but all of them is a bit much, and to make matters worse I got to leave but without drawing any attention"

One of the hollow standing on the cliff begins to speak "Very well, from what he heard he has orange hair, red marking on starting from the eyes and going outwars, he is pure white except some black markings on the body and has a tail"

It only took a few moments for someone to immediately yell where he was, as Ichigo was slowly sneaking away "Oh crap" Ichigo yelled as he began running from the horde of hollow. One hollow jumps from the pack before dive bombing at Ichigo, but Ichigo quickly turns catching its head and smashing it into the ground quickly before running again. He turns around only briefly but when he does he wishes he didn't. What she saw was some of the hollows stopping to head the nearly dead hollow, taking a few bites from it before running again "These guys are in a blood rage" Ichigo continued to run, but did not know where to run, he couldn't tell if he was running in circles or follow a straight path, every direction looked the same. With this wild running it didn't take long before they had him completely surrounded. Ichigo stands in the middle looking around seeing from which side they will attack from first. He hears buzzing and looks up to see a group of flying hollow heading straight towards him. One tries to grab him but Ichigo quickly ducks thrusts his claws up into the hollows stomach. He jumps over another and uses his claws to slash off one of the wings. A hollow tries sneaking up behind him but he quickly grabs its arm and throws it over his shoulder before smashing its face in with his foot. Ichigo begins to laugh "If you all aren't going to come at me, allow me to come at you" he begins roaring as more stripes begin to randomly appear on the mask. His eyes glare as he begins charging in one direction and jumping on a hollow biting into its shoulder. He quickly grabs another hollow nearby smashing its face into his knee before grabbing an arm and pushing against the hollow with his foot ripping the arm completely off. He spins the arm smacking the hollow onto the ground. Ichigo slightly began to notice that the other hollows have all caught up. Ichigo was no longer surrounded but rather in the middle of a feeding frenzy as hollows began to bite into any nearby hollow. Ichigo no longer cared about his situation though. All that mattered was the enemy that laid in front of him. Spinning the arm around again and smacking it into another hollow before throwing it. Ichigo could only charge forward continuing to rip apart as many enemies that were around him but that ended when a hollow who had its legs ripped off bit Ichigo's legs. He quickly yelled in pain before smashing its face into the ground. The next bite was from behind not to long after and soon another, then another. It felt like Ichigo was being devoured by other hollows that were being devoured. It didn't take too much longer before a red light began forming around them. "What's going on?" Ichgio cried as the hollows began to disintegrate, Ichigo included. "No not yet, I can't die yet, NOOO!" Ichgio yelled before he too was disintegrated into the red light.

(non part of the story)

"Oh look a Menos Grande" Ichigo stated

0000000000000

Had to say that at the end..its called the Menos Forest and I couldn't 't properly fit the Menos in here at all lol.

Not exactly my favorite chapter to write. The ending was fun but the other ugh. I just wanted it to end ASAP. As you noticed I didn't bother naming the adjuchas or the soul reaper honestly because I don't care. They won't have anything else to do with my story and I just wanted this chapter to end.

Had t

Next chapter will be fun to write. Hope you enjoyed reading.


	5. Nel and Arrancars

Disclamier: I don't own bleach

I was planning on stopping writing this because i didn't enjoy the new arc. Oh well here goes nothing. Please note anything that happens in the manga beyond the main Aizen arcs I will not use. I just don't like them

0000000

Ichigo awakes on the sand and his eyes open as get begins to stand up. His body having changed little in appearance . Standing upright with a more muscular body with spikes comeing from his sholders and a great increase in power that was far more than he has ever felt before. Looking at his surroundings the only noticeable thing is the giant palace somewhere in the distance.

With no where else to really go he begins to head towards the palace but not to far off he comes across a group of hollows. There were three hollows the one on the left looked like a humanoid fish with what looked like fins on its arms and legs. The one on the right was bulkier looking like an ape. The one in the middle who began talking had wings, a slightly longer mouth and what looked like multiple eyes, it looked like a giant fly "Ah another new Adjuchas for us to eat"

The fish looking hollow smiles "You were right this was the best place to hunt"

Ichigo looks at the fly and smiles "Its weird upon looking at you three i am all of a sudden feeling very very hungry" -he puts two of his finger together as red energy gathers and unleashes a cero. The fish hollow quickly dives into the sand while the fly goes into the sky. The gorilla fires his own cero in response. Ichigo's power overpowers the gorilla's but is only able to leave him wounded. The fly and fish attack from the sky and sand hoping to catch Ichigo off guard.

It only took a second for Ichigo to disappear and reappear behind the gorilla grabbing its head and squeezing it. The fly quickly looks over to his ally surprised "W-What speed, is he really a simple Adjuchas?"

"Lets see how you taste" Ichigo states, at first the Gorilla thought he was gonna be bitten on the neck or shoulder so he began tightening up his muscles in preparation but instead the arm that was holding the gorilla began to change into something else. The gorilla feels Ichigo release him for a split second but that isn't enough time for him to react as a giant work rips off his head making the Gorilla fall to the ground. The other hollows only watch as the worm continues to devour the body. When it finished Ichigo looks back up at the other two hollows. "Who would like to be my next meal?" he grins as the fish quickly hides back into the sand. The fly goes overheard and hovers above him as its wings spread out and begin shooting minor ceros down from the sky. This only serves to annoy Ichigo as every shot that hits him is regenerated as quickly as the wound was created. Ichigo begins to fire a cero into the sky only to miss. The fish hollow thinking it sees an opening attempts to jump at Ichigo from the sand using its fins to try and cut him but he notices the fish and moves his next cero pointing it at the incoming hollow and blows him to pieces. The cero its the sand covering the battle field in sand. The fly fires its cero barrage into the sand but when it clears the fly realizes that he has disappeared. Ichigo having used his speed to move above the fly lands on him and crashes the fly into the ground and savagely bite into him beginning to devour him "Aww you three weren't very strong at all" he states while he devours them.

Once Ichigo was finished he began walking towards the palace again devouring any hollow stupid enough to cross his path. He began to notice that every hollow he devoured his mask felt like it has changed slightly. This continued until he crossed paths with a strange group of Hollows, a little girl being chased by two other hollows and a giant hollow worm. "Should i just eat them all or watch the weird little hollow get eaten" as he thought about it something quickly caught his eye, the little hollows mask was broken somehow. Curious he began approaching the group which made them stop playing and instead the hollows began guarding the small hollow. One hollow was very skinny with purple skin and a beetles mask. The other hollow was yellow with a giant face, the giant worm was purple and was big enough to allow an army to ride it, and the little girl was wearing all greed but had a hollow mask on its head and had a human face.

The skinny hollow began to speak to Ichigo "Who are you? Wh-" before he could finish Ichigo had already used his incredible speed to move past them and knelt in front of the little hollow looking at the mask "hey are you even listening? I asked who you are!" the skinny hollow began to yell getting annoyed.

Ichigo looks at the skinny hollow "no" is the only answer he gives before looking back at small hollow "How is it you look human and yet have a hollow mask?"

The girl looks at him confused "what are you talking about? Nel is just Nel" Nel began to point to the other hollows "that one is Pesche" she says pointing to the skinny hollow "and that is Dondochakka" now pointing at the fat hollow. After a few moments the worm got antsy "oh right Bawabawa hates it if we accidentally leave him out. That's Bawabawa"

Ichigo looking at them then back at the girl stands up and begins to walk away "I've lost interest" as he begins to walk away Nel begins to cry causing him to look back for a second "why are you making that awful sound?"

Nel looks at Ichigo with tears in her eyes "your such a meanie Nel was being nice and told you our names but you never told us yours then you begin to just leave"

Pesche nods "yes yes your a very mean hollow indeed"

Dondochakka was crying as well "Nel was being nice and you were mean to her"

"I am Ichigo if you must know" Ichigo said looking at the them, slightly annoyed with the crying.

"Hey hey Itsygo want to play eternal tag?" Nel asked completely stopped crying and looking hopeful

"No" Ichigo replied plainly not wanting to get involved with there silly games

Ichigo expected them to start crying again but was surprised by what he heard "Doesn't it get lonely wandering all alone out here? If you play with us we could be friends" Nel said cheerfully looking up at him

"I have no need for such things all that matters is getting stronger and devouring other stronger hollows" Ichigo replied his eyes not looking at hers

"ooohh so your gonna be super strong? Then what will you do Itsygo?" Nel asked curiously

Once again this gave Ichigo pause as he began thinking. Besides preventing himself from become a normal Menos he really didn't have a reason to get stronger "Its just basic instinct, those who rely on their basic instinct to slay there enemies are the ones who win"

"Then you will you protect us? Were really weak and probably easy prey for other hollows. Please Itsygo, please please" Nel said again not wanting him to leave.

Before Ichigo could answer a sudden surge of spiritual pressure was felt as two other hollows with broken masks looking slightly human begin to appear. Even though they looked human remnants of there mask were still very visible. One of them had the mask broken only showing there yellow eyes and looking slightly hunched with a fairly big body. The other however looked human with only the mask covering the mouth and chin. He had long red hair to his shoulders and a sword attached to his belt. "We thought we felt some powerful energy here, but it looks like it was just some weaklings." the Arrancar with the red hair stated.

"Heh, you say that now but how about after this" With these words Ichigo quickly lunched at them.

"The hollow with the bigger body quickly jumped in front "I think i want to fight you. You won't touch Kamazora instead you will fight me. I am Arrancar 44 Ragale" with these words the Arrancar quickly showed it had claws and scratched Ichigo across the chest making him back off

Ichigo only glared as the wound quickly healed "I guess you can fight. All i been fighting is canon fodder" He lunches again trying to gain a hit on him but the Arrancar easily dodges and stabs both of its hands into Ichigo's shoulders and headbutts him. "B-Bastard I can't move my arms!"

Kamazora smiled "Of course not. As long as his claws are inside you, you can't move that part of your body" Ragale continues to headbutt Ichigo.

"Don't worry new buddy we will help you" Pesche starts to charge in but one glare of Kamazora freezes him in his feet as he slowly backs off. "Umm sorry I guess not"

Ichigo roars loudly as a giant worm shoots out managing to bit off three fingers of Ragale's right hand surprising both Arrancars "You bastard, You fucking bastard. I will kill you I swear I will" Ragale roars in rage as he clenches his hand

"I am surprised hollows cannot normally injure an Arrancar but you are just a hollow and cannot win this fight" Ichigo growls at the other Arrancar has his wounds begin to heal but slower this time

Ragale charges again as Ichigo tries to charge a cero but Ragale appears behind him stabbing him in the back before backing off again. The Arrancar's speed and power overpower Ichigo has he gets wounded over and over again to the point where even his instant regeneration was having trouble recovering all the wounds. The Arrancar then pierces his neck with his claws "It's over" Ragle says readying his other hand to pierce through Ichigo's skull

"Itsygo!" Nel cries as he charges at Ragale ramming into him like a rocket, making Ragale cringe in pain pulling his claws out of Ichigo making him fall to the ground. Ichigo's wounds slowly mend as he begins clenching his throat in pain-

Kamazora looked at Nel and picked her up "A small Arrancar?" he said curiously. I think I will bring you back with me for Aizen to see. Ragale finish up here then meet me back at Los Noches" Punching Nel in the stomach to knock her out he quickly disappeared with Nel in his arm.

Ragale smiled and walked back over to Ichigo's body continually stabbing him with his claws "Die Die Die Die"

Ichigo could only watch as his body kept getting attacked -Why am i losing? How could i be losing? I must do nothing but follow my instincts to win. I must kill them. Kill them Kill them- "Kill Them All!"

A huge energy began to surge from Ichigo enveloping him in a black and red energy making Ragale quickly back off "What is going on here!?" screams Ragale as he uses his arm to try and block the sand hitting his face from the energy being released. Suddenly a white hand shoots out from the energy grabbing Ragale and pulling him inside as i loud crunch is heard as a set of teeth bares down upon his neck. "No impossible. I am an Arrancar i cannot be devoured by a mere Hollow!"

00000

Kamazora is Arrancar 48 I probably won't be mentioning that within the story. I checked and the two Arrancar numbers i used shouldn't of been used yet within the bleach series.


	6. The Espada

Disclaimer: Bleach don't own. I just like writing stories

0000

A pure white hand with semi long nails pressed against a wall of Los Noches. Bringing the hand back it suddenly thrusts forward braking a huge hole in the wall. A pure white humanoid creature steps through with long orange silky hair down to his waist pure white with black markings coming from the hole in his chest. A white mask with horns coming the the side and pointing forward and two red lines parallel to each other running down through the eyes. This was Ichigo, what he had become by devouring the Arrancar and giving in more to his instincts for pure power.

As he took his first step inside Los Noches hist immense spiritual pressure did not go unnoticed. Nethier did Ichigo's loud challenging roar. The Arrancar grouped up into meetings about what actions they should take. A special meeting however caught Ichigo's attention. Ten really strong Arrancars in one area made Ichigo quickly dash off in that direction. One of the rooms he ran through had an Arrancar inside it but it lowered its spiritual pressure so it couldn't be found by Ichigo. Despite not being an Arrancar Ichigo's vast spiritual pressure was already greater than most and that was it only leaking out who knows how strong it could be when it is released.

One Arrancar however did stand in his way, one who recognized a bit of the spiritual pressure Ichigo had "You, Your that Lizard Hollow from before. For you to survive you must of killed Ragale" Kamazora looked at Ichigo in slight surpise "I am not sure how you have changed your form in such a short time however!" he reaches for the sword at his hilt pulling it out grabbing it with both hands as he clenches it to his chest with the point of the blade pointing at his neck "Awaken Oso Dormir!" His form become shrouded in a mist as two giant bear claws appear out of it, Kamazora's body is bigger and toned with red hair around his arms, legs, and shoulders with the mask pushing his jaw and mouth forward with huge fangs coming from it. His hollow hole clearly visable at his neck and his voice was much deeper now with a grumble. "I bet you haven't seen an Arrancar do a sword release, I will kill you quickly so don't wor-"

Ichigo having stood there just watching as Kamazora did his sword release used a high speed movement called Sonido appearing right in front of Kamazora before he even knew Ichigo was in front of him. Bringing his arm back Ichigo quickly thrust his arm forward punching a hole in his stomach. Kamazora quickly screamed in pain clenching his stomach as he tried to reach for Ichigo. Ichgio's speed and strength were to much for Kamazora as the claws on Ichigo's fingers were sharp enough to slice apart the arm reaching for him. Ichigo quickly grabs Kamazora's body and rips him in half from where the hole Ichigo made was throwing the top half to the side as the legs just fell forward. "H-how can a Hollow defeat an Arrancar I-Its, impossible" Ichigo merely walked by ignoring what Kamazora was saying as he dissipated.

Following the high spiritual energy Ichigo entered a huge room with a large throne sitting up high upon a garnet pedestal with a large rock formation below. Within the rock formation 10 Arrancar could be seen each one gazing at the Ichigo. One in particular caught started talking, He was pale skinned and had black hair. His mask covered the right half of his skull and has green eyes with green lines comeing down from his eyes "You must be the hollow I heard about from Kamazora correct?" Ichigo said nothing and just started at him spreading his legs a bit ready to charge at him. "I wonder if you can even understand me, then maybe you will understand this" he reaches behind some rocks pulling Nell up and and holding her in one hand "This is the reason your here isn't it?"

Two other Espada quickly stood up one was a very tall man with a thin and lanky body. His face usually was set in a huge smile which reveals his upper teeth. His black hair hangs past his shoulders, concealing the left side of his face and a large white eye patch with one exposed dark grey eye and a spoon shaped hat."It can't be, Nelliel?"

The other Espada has shoulder-length pink hair with bangs on the right side of his forehead, with two thin lines missing hair on the left side of his head and amber eyes and had glasses. "Now that brings back some memories right Nnoritra"

"Shut up Szayelaporro" Nnoitra stated glaring at the pale hollow "Ulquiorra why didn't you tell anyone else about her"

Ulquiorra just starred blankly at Nnoitra "I simply wanted Lord Aizen to see it first and thought this didn't concern you Nnoritra" Ulquiorra then stares at Ichigo "Lord Aizen will definitely want to see you as well so if i give you back this girl, will you cooperate?"

" Ulquiorra don't you dare. I have personal business with that girl so hand her over here" As they were talking the Espada were cut short by a spike of spiritual energy As Ichigo was preparing a cero and had it pointed at Ulquiorra.

"It seems you don't even remember your companions, you act like nothing more than a regular hollow now" Ulquiorra, Nnoitra and a few other Espada began charging their ceros to overpower Ichigo but with Ichigo's roar he unleashes a cero stronger than they expected as it overcomes them and continues onward. The incoming pressure forces Nelliel awake as her mouth quickly opens absorbing the cero not having any realization as to what is currently happening as she fires it right back in the direction it came.

Seeing the force of his cero return to him Ichigo quickly roars and tries to force it back again. But having used so much energy in his cero that it didn't replenish enough yet so Ichigo was nearly overwhelmed by his own cero deviating it to his left and screams in pain as it destroys his left arm and causing a massive crater behind him. Blood was now oozing from the wound and landing on the floor as he clenched his arm

"See they are both dangerous Ulquiorra. That is why they both must be destroyed. If Nelliel could do that now you should of seen her when she had all her power. They both must die"

Ulquiorra glances at Ichigo curiously. "To be able to overpower several espada with your cero, even if they haven't used there full power is an amzing feat for any hollow. Lord Aizen would much rather gain him as an ally however intruder, if you are a Vasto Lorde why haven't you used your instant regeneration by now? You only lost an arm and only Espada should have the ability to give that up for greater power but instead I feel your power has diminished without that arm"

"Ulquiorra your making a mistake. It is because he has weakened that we should kill him now. If you won't do it then i will. I will Kill both him and Nel!" Nnoitra yells unsheathing his katana

"Enough Nnoitra, the fate of these two is for Aizen to decide, questioning that is like questioning him and i will not tolerate that"

"Now what could all this ruckus be about?" Ichigo quickly turned toward the new voice which appeared from the entrance. As he turned he saw a man with brown hair swept back with a strand down his face. He wore a white outfit similar to the Espada but different. Two others walked in as well, A dark skinned man with braided hair going down and a white visor of his eyes, The other one had narrow eyes and a long grin. He was pale with light medium length light purple hair. As the one with the pale skin walked in he threw in two other Hollows, Pesche and Dondonchakka.

"Sorry Ichigo we followed you to see if we could help, but how could you use your cero you could of hurt Nel!" Pesche said yelling at Ichigo

"Ya I thought you came here to save her!" Dondonchakka added

"Silence, you are in the presence of Lord Aizen and you were not given permission to speak!" the dar k skinned man said harshly to the hollows.

Ulquiorra and the other Espada bow "Lord Aizen it is good to see you have returned" Ulquiorra states

"Ulquiorra tell me what is happening here?" Well a hollow as infiltrated Los Noches, and we thought it was to reclaim a child Arrancar who Nnoitra has stated is the previous third Espada, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck."

Aizen casually walks over to Ichigo "This Hollow is the one casueing the commotion? Hmm" As soon as Aizen was close enough Ichigo quickly let go of his wound as his arm instantly regrew thrusting it forward to try and grab Aizen's neck but Aizen easily steps back avoiding it "Oh, you can willingly suppress your regeneration? That is a surprise and your spiritual pressure is impressive but as for you trying to reach me, you might was wall try to grab the moon." Aizen quickly pulls out his sword pointing it at Ichigo before letting it go "Shatter Kyoka Suigetsu. Anyone who lays eyes on this will be under my complete hypnosis and that means-" Before he could finish Ichigo tries striking at him with his claws only to have the image disappear and reappear behind him "you can never touch me" Aizen pushes his finger against Ichigo's neck causing Ichigo to quickly fall to the ground unable to move. A barrier suddenly appears around him engulfing him in it as bandages begin to wrap themselves around him. "When you next awaken you will be something even more than you are now. More powerful and in more control but do not worry your servitude to me will be well rewarded" Those words and Aizen's grin was the last thing he noticed as everything went dark.

000


End file.
